The Dark Lord's Demise
Description The Dark Lord's Demise is a fantasy book, written by John White, and published in 2001. It is the sixth and final book in The Archives of Anthropos series, and continues the adventures of the same children as featured in the previous three books. Wesley, Lisa and Kurt are once again called back to Anthropos. The King of Anthropos is ill and threatened by the Dark Lord. Unexpectedly, however, they are joined by their new neighbour, Betty, who causes all sorts of trouble for them. The children are sent by Gaal—the son of the all-powerful God of Anthropos—to confront the Dark Lord, as they battle past monsters and an unnatural darkness to reach a final confrontation that holds the future of Anthropos in the balance... Reader's Reviews 1 The Dark Lord's Demise is the final book in The Archives of Anthropos series, and unfortunately it isn't as good as the other books in the series. It is very difficult to bring a long series to a satisfying conclusion, and sadly many authors fail to do so. I have read several series recently which have had endings which, while not completely terrible, are unsatisfying, boring and frustratingly predictable. This book follows the same pattern. The main book is pretty good, but roughly the last 10 chapters are "ending" chapters, and that's the problem. I could have predicted exactly what would happen without reading them, and it followed exactly what I thought would happen. That isn't what I want from an adventure book. I want to feel the tension mount, and I want to feel like I don't know what's about to happen. Did I feel this book succeeded in this regard? No. It failed, almost completely. Even the title completely gives away the book's conclusion! I also found the addition of a completely new character—Betty— unnecessary. What was wrong with Mary, who featured in the previous two books? In short, if you've read (and enjoyed) the previous five books in the series, then it's still probably worth reading, but if you didn't enjoy the other books, or were already feeling bored by the other books, don't bother with this one. 5/10 2 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 10+ *Reading Aloud Age: 9+ Some minor violence, not described. Various fantasy elements. The children time-travel to another world (Anthropos), where they are met by goblins, talking horses and so forth. There is a God who rules Anthropos—the Changer—and he has a son called Gaal (allegorically, Jesus). They intercede to help the children on their quest. If you like this you might like *Other books in The Archives of Anthropos series. *''The Chronicles of Narnia'' by C. S. Lewis. These are very similar to the Anthropos books, and the author of Anthropos, John White, actually said his books came in response to his children's request for "more Narnia". *The Tales of Redwall, by Brian Jacques. Another great fantasy series, but this time without any humans, as all the characters are anthropomorphic animals. Navigational links Category:Archives of Anthropos Category:Allegory Category:Christian Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Fighting Category:Magic Category:Age 10 Category:Age 11 Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:2001